


Scranton

by orphan_account



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M, Rimming, crash love era, sick sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 00:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Davey has the swine flu, but mostly he’s suffering from an awful case of guilt born from canceling a show. Jade knows the perfect cure for a runny nose, and a pissy Davey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scranton

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fluffiest shit ever. Like, your teeth will probably fall out of your hear rotten after you read this. I don't know why, but I used to write Crash Love era fluff for kicks I guess.

Davey hadn’t emerged from his hotel room since the rest of the band collectively decided to cancel the Scranton show. Though no one had dared to venture in and ask him if he was okay or if he needed another throat lozenge or something, they could all imagine what was going on behind that door with the “do not disturb” sign slapped on it like a quarantine warning. Davey was like toxic waste right now, bedded down in too many blankets with a shaggier beard than usual and a huge heap of used tissues next to him. It was probably dark in there. He’d been known to tape windows shut when really upset. 

The rest of AFI were trying to enjoy a day off, going out to eat with the crew and maybe seeing a movie. The rest of AFI sans Jade, actually. Jade was worried about Davey. Not so much because of the swine flu or whatever the hell it was he came down with, but more because Jade knew that canceling shows was up there with smoking joints and eating red meat on Davey’s list of Bad Things, and when Davey did a self proclaimed Bad Thing, he almost killed himself with guilt over it. 

Jade knocked on the door. He felt weird knocking because it was technically his door too, but he felt obligated with that “do not disturb” sign. Davey grunted inside, sounding especially miserable. “What do you want?” He griped, voice sounding very small and high pitched, weak from coughing. Jade cringed from the doorway. “It’s me.” He said, leaning his ear against the wall. “Can I come in?”

He took Davey’s silence for a green light, Davey usually would let him have it in ten different ways if he didn’t want Jade near him, So Jade used his plastic hotel key and slipped inside. It took his eyes a second to adjust to the close, warm darkness. It smelled like a sick person in there, and no wonder…Davey was predictably bundled in the covers, eyes swollen with flu. He sneezed as Jade shut the door. 

“I feel like shit.” He rasped when Jade sat down on the bed and unwound the thin purple and black scarf from his neck and instead tucked it around Davey, who smiled faintly.   
“Well yeah, you have H1N1.” Jade said somberly.   
“Not that kind of shit.” Davey sighed, blowing his nose into the last salvageable corner of the tissue he had been worrying between his palms. “I feel so guilty.”   
Of course. Jade nodded, he was prepared for this, “I know but it’s not your fault.”  
“I hate cancelling shows, man. We never cancel shows.”   
“Unless you’re deathly ill.” Jade said slowly, hand resting over Davey’s knee. He rubbed gently, noticing how thin he felt. “Give yourself a break, Dave. We sold five hundred tickets at a two thousand plus venue. Probably only fifteen of those tickets were DF members, and the DF members were for sure at the other Scranton show. So we’ve got it covered, okay?” 

Davey ignored Jade’s math, probably thinking that things like logic and numbers didn’t apply to the Entity known as the Despair Faction or some touchy feely shit like that. Davey was good at coming up with touchy feely shit concerning the DF, about their profound cultish love and code of conduct and undying devotion to him or whatever. Jade just waited for Davey to come up with a new one. 

“If David Bowie was playing two shows in my city and I bought tickets to both, I would still be devastated if one of them got cancelled.” Davey said bitchily. Jade tried not to snort when Davey compared himself to David Bowie. 

“Yeah you’d be sad but you wouldn’t be pissed off at him, right? Because you love him. They love you. They’re probably making get well cards for you right now.” Jade said reassuringly, dead serious. He was’t joking, the DF probably was making cards as they spoke. Jade remembered the influx of mail following Davey’s vocal surgery in 2005, all the vegan chocolate and stuffed animals. Davey looked like a kid, unable to talk and makeup-less on his hospital bed, sunk deep in a sea of fan-mail and gifts. It was hard, loving Davey, because everyone else did too. Jade was one in a million kids with the same hair all trying to pay homage to their lord and savior. Davey didn’t respond because he knew he was right. Instead he rubbed at his stubble. 

“On an unrelated note, you look like a child molester.” Jade said, gesturing to the beard. Davey tried not to smile but ended up letting the corners of his mouth quirk up softly, thin arms crossed over his chest. Jade leaned in and caught that beginning of a smile in his lips, holding Davey’s chin firmly between fingers. Davey twisted away, suddenly appalled. “Dude, Jade, I’m infected! We can’t have half the band-” But Jade cut him off, holding his jaw and kissing him, lips soft against the chapped roughness of Davey’s. Davey’s mouth remained tight and unforgiving, brow furrowed hard so Jade gave up, rolling his eyes and kicking off his shoes, shrugging his jacket to the floor where it slithered into a black heap. 

“Fine then.” He said, worming his way into the covers next to Davey, who scooted over minimally to allow him enough room he fit, but not enough to feel welcome. “If you won’t let me kiss you on the mouth…” Jade trailed off, shifting his weight to his arms so he was brace over Davey’s lean torso. Davey tried to shove him off, looking incredulous. “Oh please…” He sighed, tilting his head back and exposing the tender, jagged edge of his Adam’s apple, bobbing in exasperation. “You’re fucking ridiculous.” 

“Shut up.”Jade said gently, pushing Davey’s loose fitting white tee-shirt up his stomach, letting it bunch around his neck. He stopped fighting Jade, relenting and letting him slide calloused palms across this chest and waist, the familiar feeling of Jade touching him. Jade had long since outgrown the tentative, unsure way he used to touch Davey, but some days it came back, this nervous, am I doing this right? Quality that washed over him. He noticed it now, the way his finger tips barely grazed all that silk smooth, fever-hot skin. He pressed down, just to make sure Davey was real. 

“I shouldn’t be talking anyway…” Davey whispered, obviously still feeling guilty about the Scranton debacle. Jade quieted him with a soft, open mouthed kiss on his sternum, letting his tongue flick out and taste the sharp, sic- salty sweat there. Davey sighed, deciding to put up with it. “I want you to feel better,” Jade mumbled, hair falling into his face and tickling against Davey, getting in his own mouth as he kissed lower, across Davey’s inked ribs that heaved every time he coughed. The skin of his stomach exploded in goose flesh and Jade smiled against him, holding his hips tight. 

“You’re gonna take my boxers off, aren’t you?” Davey said exasperatedly, rolling his eyes as Jade worked the elastic off of his hips. “I haven’t showered in like, days, dude, you don’t want to go down there.” But Jade did want to go down there, he usually did. He slid off of Davey so he was lying on his side next to him propped up on an elbow while his other hand worked lazily along Davey’s dick, soft and still obscenely big in his hand. “You’re fine, relax.” He said gently, letting his thumb rub at the head, along the ridged underside. He burrowed lower in the bedding, shifting so he was in between Davey’s legs. 

“Good luck with that,” Davey said with one raised eyebrow. “I can’t come when I’m distraught and or dying.” He still tangled a hand in Jade’s hair, letting shiny chunks of it fall and sift through his fingers. He slid his knuckles under Jade’s chin, looking at him affectionately but semi-amused, like someone regarding their too young child attempt to walk. Jade was determined now, Davey had posed a fucking challenge. He was at an advantage, however, seeing as Davey was full of shit and could pretty much come under any circumstances, no matter how distraught or close to death. 

Jade held onto Davey’s thighs, regarding him for a few seconds, letting his fingers graze over hip bones, tattoos, the little details he couldn’t see in the dark but knew were there. He exhaled hotly, letting his tongue trace the very tip off Davey’s dick, pushing the surgical steel barbell, back and forth. Davey sighed ever so slightly, already half hard. Jade was pretty fucking pleased with himself at this point, the point at which he decided it was a good time to swallow Davey whole, mouth sliding decidedly up his cock, tongue flicking hungrily at the underside. Davey froze immediately, stilling under Jade’s touch. Bullshit he couldn’t come when he was distraught. 

The room was close and hot before but Jade actually felt it get closer and hotter, needing to kick the covers off of his legs so he didn’t start sweating in his clothes. Feverish Davey grabbed the sheets as they fell, gathering them around himself. “I’m freezing…” he muttered, but never the less settling down into the bed and spreading his legs a little wider to accommodate Jade. “Fuck, you actually feel really good.” He sighed. “Damn.” 

Jade laughed around his now mostly erect dick, eliciting a hiss from Davey. Just when it was starting to get good and Davey was really getting into it, Jade stopped, pulling back and letting the head of Davey’s cock just barely nudge against his swollen, spit slicked lips. “What the fuck?” Davey said, glaring at Jade, who merely shrugged, taking hold of Davey’s narrow hips and flipping him easily. Davey made small, disgruntled noise, about to protest when Jade parted his ass cheeks and put his fucking tongue there like a real goddamn pervert, sliding it along the cleft, prodding at the ring of muscle. Davey froze. “Jade Puget, I’m sick, and I haven’t showered!” Davey tried to wiggle away, completely horrified and self conscious. Jade didn’t care. He had a good grip on him and Davey’s unshowered asshole was one of the lesser of the offensive things he had ever put his mouth on, so it was all good. 

“I don’t care, dude. It’s you.” Jade mumbled, tongue swirling against Davey’s asshole, pushing up inside him, moaning lightly because he loved doing this to him, he loved making him feel this good. He lapped determinedly at him, tongue soft and gentle then hard and prodding again. Davey was tense, bucking against Jade in a combination of horror and lust. “You’re a bitch.” He finally said, giving up and allowing Jade to suck on two of his own fingers and work them inside Davey, hooking and stretching.

Davey winced a little but relaxed eventually, sighing, biting his lip and letting his eyes clench shut. Sometimes when Jade fucked him Davey got all pornstarrish and made these awful noises, arching his back like a chick and really getting into it, which embarrassed the shit out of Jade. Davey was horribly, painfully, gutwrechingly sexy when he didn’t try, but when he did it was awful. 

This was a perfect example of a time when Davey wasn’t trying and he looked fucking amazing. He was sick and unshaven, naked aside from the scrap of white shirt bunched about his chest , eyes shut tight and tongue pressed between his teeth. He looked like he was in pain. It just about undid Jade, seeing him like that thrusting against the bed with his ass open around his fingers, panting and forgetting he’d ever said he couldn’t come. Jade knew better. He always did. 

Davey swung a leg around the other side of Jade’s head so he was on his back, thighs spread the clenching, the muscles in his claves tight. Jade kept fucking him with his hand but went back to sucking his dick, tongue lashing at the metal in the head, swirling and sucking. Davey cursed occasionally, a muted fuck or Jade or please. Jade crawled onto his knees, placing his free hand on Davey’s quivering abdomen to steady himself as Davey finally went rigid underneath him, cock jerking in his mouth. Jade loved swallowing. There were a million kids in love with Davey Havok, but Jade was allowed to swallow his seed when no one else was, and that had to count for something. 

Collapsing on the bed bonelessly, Davey lay in a panting heap, limbs sprawled and hand above his bead like he was being crucified. Lord and Savior, Swine Flu, unshowered and unshaven, he was Davey, and Jade loved him like nothing else. Jade let his fingers slide out of him, wiping them on the bedspread and scooting up to lie next to Davey, head resting on his still shuddering chest. Davey’s eyes were shut, delicate lashes fluttering against his hollow cheeks. He looked sick, but at least there was a healthier flush to him. Jade remembered reading somewhere that orgasms worked as a natural antihistamine and cleared congestion. He mentally patted himself on the back for knowing this.

“So I think I win.”   
“Yeah whatever. I stopped being half distraught somewhere in the middle of that.”   
“Right, right.” Jade sighed, smiling against Davey’s heart tattoo.   
“I can’t believe you licked my ass.” Davey finally said after a moment of comfortable silence, literally burying his face in his palm. “That’s disgusting.”   
“I like your ass all the time. Hell, you lick my ass, you’ve never called it disgusting.”  
“That’s because we’re relatively clean people. Jade. I am so filthy and ill right now, I can’t believe you...”  
Jade cut him off. “You were beating yourself up for the Scranton thing, I needed to show you that people love you anyway.

“You love me anyway. I doubt the kids would lick my ass after we bailed on the show.” He still sounded regretful, but less so. Jade figured it was a step.   
“I strongly disagree. I think the whole DF would gladly lick your ass, Davey.” Jade said quietly, dead serious. Davey didn’t respond because he knew he was right. “But they’d have to beat me up first.” Jade said firmly, kissing the center of Davey’s inked heart. Davey sighed, then sneezed, the force of it making Jade’s head bounce on his chest. 

“Touche. Touche.” Davey knew he was right.


End file.
